


maybe we're fireproof

by georgiehensley



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: American Music Awards, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, M/M, Mild Language, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Louis and Harry come out during the AMAs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe we're fireproof

**Author's Note:**

> Actually wrote and published this on Tumblr a few days ago, and since then, I was actually debating whether or not to publish it here too. But, with today being AMA day and all (and most of us probably wanting the boys' performance to be good, and for them to at least win /something/), I thought it'd be an appropriate time to publish this here.
> 
> Also, like I mentioned when it was posted on Tumblr, I was reading a book for school right before I got the idea for this, so the writing style might be slightly different than you're used to seeing from me.
> 
> Title taken from One Direction's "Fireproof".

Green eyes meet bright blue as their owners stand on opposite sides of the stage. Green eyes – a tall, dimpled, curly-haired brunet – is the first to smile, his dimples becoming more prominent as he does so, the growing twinkle in his eye more strongly reflecting his glee. Blue eyes – a shorter, slightly tanner brunet – smiles back, in a way that’s soft and fond, as if it’s one that’s only reserved for the boy he’s smiling at. Green eyes – Harry, his name is – glances behind him for a moment, looking towards the band that stands behind them.

“Can we do _18_ instead?” He asks. The members of the band all share weary glances, one of them arguing that the song mentioned was never rehearsed.

“Don’t worry about it.” Harry goes on to say. “We know it by heart.” One member of the band shrugs, giving into the demand. Harry then turns back to share another glance with his friend – Louis – and the shorter (and older) of the two gives a slight nod as though he approves. A few moments later, Harry and Louis, along with their own bandmates, hear their introduction, and Harry can’t help but smile again, still in shock of how much success he and his friends have had as a band. Following that, he hears the opening notes of the song he requested, and a smug smile appears on his face, knowing that their fans – as well as their management team – will not be expecting their song choice.

Before he knows it, he’s whisked off by the melody of the song, singing his heart out as he speaks the words his ginger-haired friend wrote for them – the words that could not be any truer, even if Harry himself wrote them. As the song goes on and finally reaches Louis’ solo, Harry can’t hide the smile that appears on his face, which quickly grows into a grin as Louis meets his eyes once again, smiling himself. It takes a lot out of Harry not to run up to him right there, pull him into a tight embrace and confess everything to the millions of people – _Americans_ – watching them. He resists the temptation, trying to put all of his focus into the song as Louis steps back, rejoining his bandmates in the line they created.

When the performance comes to an end, it’s met with plenty of applause and cheers from the in-theater audience. Harry meets his ginger friend’s eyes from where he sits in the second row, the older of the two giving him a thumbs up. Harry can’t help but smile again, glancing towards Louis to see if he noticed. When he’s met with another smile – this one more out of glee rather then fondness – he has his answer. He glances back out towards the audience, his heart beginning to pound inside his chest as he contemplates his next action. He knows that the broadcasters want to cut to commercial now – hell, they’ve probably done it already – but there’s one last thing Harry has to do before he can let that happen. And despite the fact that they’re management team is watching them closely from backstage, even having one of their minions keeping an even closer eye on them from the audience, he feels the need to do this. Because, they’ve come this far – there’s really no turning back now.

Harry’s heart still hammers in his chest as he turns and walks towards Louis, catching his bandmates’ confused expressions in his peripheral vision along the way. But Louis isn’t confused when Harry finally approaches him. He knows what’s about to happen, and he’s as ready as the man in front of him is.

They hear the collective gasp in the room as Harry leans down to press his lips to Louis’. They know that their audiences’ eyes widen even more as Louis returns the kiss, bringing his free hand up to cup the back of Harry’s neck, his fingers sliding up to card through his curls. A few second gasps are heard as Harry’s free hand comes up to rest on Louis’ waist.

When they finally pull back, there’s absolutely silence in the room. No one moves, no one says anything. Harry knows that everyone will look at them in either shock or disgust or _both_ , but at the moment, he doesn’t care. He can only smile down at the man standing in front of him, the one thing that will keep him grounded as they face the media storm they just created with one simple kiss.

“About fucking time.” Louis says then, a smile on his face as he pulls Harry back down, kissing him a second time. Murmurs start to be heard in the theater, followed by more chatter and conversations in the audience, which is a sign that the cameras must be off now, since the shock of two boys kissing on TV must have forced the broadcaster to cut the show to a commercial break. The couple hear a throat being cleared next, and at that they pull away and turn their heads, seeing one of their bandmates, Niall, eyeing them wearily, worried expressions also on their other bandmates’ faces. Nothing needs to be said, they all know what they’re going to hear. They know that their management team will want them to come out and make up some reason as to why Harry did that, cover up their relationship once again with more lies as they always do.

But this time around, they won’t give into their management’s demands so easily. They’ll go against them, fight to tell the fans the truth – what they should’ve come out and told them from the beginning. And both boys know that it’ll be hard, know that they’ll be told that their careers will die out as a result of this. But they know their fans, and they know that they’ll keep their favorite boys around for a long time.

With all this in mind, Harry reaches down to intertwine his fingers with Louis’. In response, Louis gives his hand a squeeze, which Harry returns. The two meet eyes again, Louis’ own expression shows worry. Harry only smiles slightly, giving his hand another squeeze, and that’s all Louis needs.

They’ll be alright, in the end. They just have to get to that ending somehow.

For now, they still hold onto each other’s hands as they head backstage, awaiting the cold stares and negative feedback they’ll receive from their management team on the night’s events.


End file.
